


Self Indulgence

by Highkiller777



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Emetophobia, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: Something I started writing just for myself, was encouraged to share <3Harem Boys growing a family together <3
Relationships: Clear/Koujaku/Mink/Mizuki/Noiz/Ren/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Self Indulgence

Aoba carefully sipped some cool water while Clear rubbed at his back, whimpering as he shivered closer to him. His breath shuddering as another wave of nausea washed over him, tears prickling at his already swelling eyes. Looking up as Koujaku wrapped a warm blanket around him, worry written across his face as he pet his hair. 

“H-How’s Re-nnn?” He shook harder, swallowing back bile as it threatened to escape. Clear helping him sip a bit more water before hugging him closer to his warm body. The Hairdresser pet his hair before leaving to go check, Mink watching from the kitchen with a difficult expression. Normally the two would stick to his sides like glue when he had time to come to their home in Midorijima; but now if he got close to either they would become ill and end up in one of the bathrooms unable to keep anything down. 

“Clear.” White hair shifted as he turned to look at him. “I’m going to go get Tae-san.” 

“Sorry.. Mink..” The guilt was thick in his voice. 

“It’s nothing either of you can help.” He pulled the coat on, stopping himself from walking over to kiss the man before walking out. Aoba rubbing at his eyes as more tears formed, Clear kissing the top of his head to try and comfort him. 

Koujaku coming in with Ren weakly walking between him and Noiz, slumping down on Clears other side, face pale but red. 

“He’s got a small fever, but for the most part he’s in the same boat as you Aoba.” Noiz wiping his face again with a damp cloth. “I don’t understand how both of you are this sick.” Face growing more pained as Ren whined. 

“Nobody came into work sick did they?” Both shook their heads. “Ren-san didn’t eat much last night, but Aoba-san ate what he couldn’t.” 

“Nobody else is sick, it couldn’t have been the food.” Both began to pale more and turn green at the talk of food. “Sorry.” Noiz rubbed at Rens stomach and back while Clear did the same to Aoba, soon the wave passed and they slumped back into the couch and Clear. 

Ren resting his head on the mans shoulder while Aoba laid his head on his lap, Noiz getting up to get some fresh water on the rag just as Koujaku came with another glass of cool water for Ren. Clear petting both their heads while they did their best to stay composed, Aoba was the first to lose the battle, running back to the bathroom for another round. 

“I got him this time.” Koujaku handing the blonde the glass before going to the bathroom, holding his hair back as he heaved. When it finally passed his lover carried him back to the couch, Ren asleep while Clear hummed. Tae arriving just as Ren woke for his next round at the toilet. 

“Hmph I suppose he really wasn’t joking,” She walked over, Clear helping hold Aoba up while she checked him over. “When did this start?” 

“I felt nauseous this morning, tried to sleep through it but when Mink came in, I couldn’t hold it anymore.” She checked his temperature, moving the blanket away and touching his sides, he hissed the closer she got to his naval. Sighing as she was left puzzled, pulling out a stethoscope and checking around. Once Ren was brought in, she gave him the same treatment. 

“Other than Ren’s fever you both show the same symptoms, if it was food poisoning then others would be like this as well.” She grumbled trying to think what could be the cause. 

“I’ve been feeling nauseous for a couple days prior to this, but it wasn’t this bad.” Ren looked to Aoba, the other confirming with a nod knowing about it. She packed her things up. 

“With the frequency of your vomiting I’d rather you both go to the hospital, whatever is making you this sick aside you both are losing fluids.” They both whimpered. 

“I’ll get the car warmed up.” Noiz stood, grabbing his keys and coat. Koujaku going to get some loose clean clothes for the two while Clear slowly extracted himself from between them; carefully taking their shirts off. Tae walking outside to Mink. 

“Mink, instead of sulking around you can escort me home and help me look through some things.” He didn’t say anything, following beside her, deciding it would be better than sitting around worried unable to do anything. 

When Koujaku returned with the clothes he helped Clear undress them before slipping the much looser clothes on them. Once dressed Koujaku spoke. “Which one feels like they might puke being moved?” Ren gave a pitiful whimper, Aoba said he’d be fine so long as he went slow. “Clear, I’ll take Aoba.” 

Sitting next to him on the couch, he carefully slipped an arm under his legs and back. Pulling him close slowly before standing, waiting to see if Ren could settle before walking him out to the car. Koujaku leaving a kiss to Aoba’s brow before chuckling as he swatted him away. Picking him up and following behind Clear to the car. 

~~~ 

The drive was mostly painless, he did have to pull over twice when both began feeling like they would go again. Once it passed, they finally made it to the emergency entrance. Both men brought inside and placed together in a room at Noiz’s request, blood was drawn and fluids hooked up into both while he sat between them. Aoba shaking like a leaf at the chilly hospital air while Ren looked like he’d get up any moment to try and warm him. Draping his own coat over him in hopes Ren wouldn’t. 

It was hours later before the tests and scans came back, the doctor having a look of confusion as he read out the charts. “I can say it doesn’t appear they are ill; their hormone levels are a bit abnormal but other than that we couldn’t find anything. They do seem to be rather dehydrated which could be making these symptoms worse than they appear, we’re going to give them more fluids and order some X-Rays.” 

“Thank you.” Noiz wasn’t happy they found nothing yet, he wanted his lovers to feel better. After the doctor left, he phoned the others with an update, “Other than hormone levels being strange there was nothing in the bloodwork.” While the others face became worried Tae’s seemed to think of something. “Tae-san?” 

“Hmmm, I need to look into something more.” She hung up, the others becoming even more worried. 

“Noiz-san, if you’d like I can come sit with them while you go get something to eat.” Clear offered since he would be fastest to arrive. 

“Yeah, I need to call Theo and tell him I won’t be making it back tomorrow.” Clear smiled before hanging up, Mink finally speaking up. 

“She’s looking through files from when they were made, once you finish your calls you might be able to help her find what she is searching for.” Noiz frowned, they hadn’t thought if it was something that had been done to them to cause this. He agreed to go there once he finished, Koujaku and Mizuki planning to stop in and check in a couple hours. 

Aoba and Ren both fell asleep after their X-Rays finished, Clear singing to keep them both relaxed while they slept. Koujaku arriving just as the doctor came back in with the images. 

“Ahhh I’m sorry but may we wake them up? We... Have a couple questions.” Both men shared a worried look, they spent some time getting the two to wake up enough to comprehend before the doctor dimmed the lights, bringing up the scans. “These are the scans from the abdomen,” He circled around two strange lumps. “I’m going to order more extensive scans to see what this is, you two are both biologically male correct?” They nod. “Then it’s safe to assume this shouldn’t be there.” 

Fear began to build up within them, Aoba and Ren both mirroring the other as they touched their stomachs. Koujaku and Clear moving to comfort them as the doctor continued to ask if there was a history of any diseases, of course both shook their heads. Suddenly Koujaku and Clears coil lit up with Noiz’s face. “Noiz? Wha-?” 

“Has the doctor come in yet?” Nodding he flipped the screen so he could see the doctor and the scans. The doctor becoming surprised when the scans was copied from his device and sent to the hairdressers. Tae’s face coming into view as she looked at them, she quickly grabbed her coat. “Tch dammit. Don’t do anything more until we get there.” 

The call was cut, Aoba reaching to grip Koujaku’s sleeve, trying to not panic while Ren shivered, covering his mouth as another wave of nausea hit him. Clear rubbing his back until it passed, “Thank you Clear.” 

It didn’t take long for Noiz to arrive with Tae in tow, shutting the door and locking it, Noiz already cutting off camera feed and audio to the room while Tae walked up to the doctor. 

“How many has seen this?” Confused and a bit scared they answered just them and those who took the X-Rays. “None of this will leave this room, am I understood?” A slow nod. 

“Granny what’s going on?” She took a breath, Noiz brought up the files he found with her. The doctor reading over it in shock. 

“You can be serious?!” She ignored him, taking both Aoba’s and Ren’s hands. 

“When you were made Toue wanted to make sure if you reached adulthood your ‘special’ traits could be passed on, so he made sure your genetic make-up.... That you both would be able to carry children.” Clear was the first to comprehend what she said, looking to Noiz who just sighed. “It would be a higher chance your abilities would pass along if you carried them. I thought when you both developed as males there wouldn’t be much to worry about, so I forgot about it until you both began showing symptoms I’d find in a pregnant woman.” 

“So, they are both pregnant?” Koujaku swallowed a large lump in his throat, his own fear creeping in. “Then why now?” 

“I don’t know, there could be several reasons why it’s only now working.” Tae wished she could answer everything they asked, Noiz walking over to steady Koujaku. 

“Sit, you pass out here and you might pull at his IV’s.” Thanking him he moved to the chair, the nurse bringing him some water as the doctor read through the files. 

“As much as I want to deny this, I’m going to go place an order for ultrasounds. If they really are pregnant, we need to run tests to make sure everything is doing alright.” Noiz made both the doctor and nurse sign a contract to keep this quiet before allowing them to leave. 

“We should tell the others, if we’re going to be getting more family members everyone should be aware.” Aoba smiled as those present nodded, laying back on the bed and reaching to take Koujaku’s hand. “You going to be alright?” 

“Yeah, sorry just... Scared?” He kissed his hand. “Forget about me are you okay?” 

“I’m more focused on not giving into this... I guess it’s morning sickness, to think too much on...” His free hand swept over his flat middle, his red eyed lover squeezing his hand. 

Tae left to get a copy of the bloodwork, Noiz finished calling the others to come to the hospital as a nurse came in with some more fluids and something to help ease the nausea. Ren was very grateful as it took effect when Mink and Mizuki made their way in. Tae explained to them the situation, both males needing to take some moments to process everything, the elderly woman turning to her grandsons. 

“So, it’s safe to assume you don’t have a clue which one is the father.” The blush crossed both their faces reached to their necks. “Hmph, do you want to know? It’s up to everyone if you want to get their DNA tested or if you’d rather leave it as is.” A knock at the door took their attention. 

“Excuse me, we need to get more bloodwork to run the tests you requested.” The poor nurse seemed a bit wary at the amount of people packed into the room. Tae quickly shooed them out, telling them to go talk about what they wanted to do. They filed out, Clear stopping after a moment's thought, his expression pained. 

“Clear? Are you coming?” Jerking his head up he forced a smile, waving his hands. 

“Ahhh it’s alright, I don’t think I need to go with you. I’ll just stay here in case they need any he-” Noiz was the first to move close to him, grabbing his wrist. 

“You are going to be a father just as much as us.” Koujaku was next to walk up, ruffling his hair. He squeaked out a sound as his hair was messed up. 

“Noiz is right, or are you saying you won’t love them? Do you want them to get rid of the babies?” Panic rose quickly at the thought. 

“No! I’d never ask either of them to do something like that! Of course, I’ll love and care for them just as much as I love and cherish everyone else!” The group laughed, Mizuki walking up and pulling him into a hug, prompting the others to hug him as well, Mink patting his head. Tears collecting in Clear’s eyes as they did. 

“Thank you.” Grabbing some drinks, they made their way outside to talk privately. Standing in silence for a handful of minutes while they collected their own thoughts. 

“We should figure out first if we want to keep them, I agree with Clear in that I want them. Mine or not.” Noiz spoke first, Mizuki giving his consent as well. Koujaku and Mink both making troubling faces. “Depending on how far along they are will give a time frame if you two need more time to think about it.” 

“It’s not that... I’m terrified of becoming a father.” His hand moving to his right shoulder. “I don’t know if this will progress as.. As he planned or if it is completely safe.” A gloved hand covering his, he turned giving him a small smile. 

Their gaze turning to Mink, leaning against the wall. “It’s not becoming a father that has me...scared.” He saw their gazes questioning them. “This was only possible because of Toue, to ensure he could make more should something happen to them. What if they are born with Scrap, how are we going to protect them and teach them to not use it?” 

Nobody seemed to have an answer, he continued. “We also need to think about where they will be living, those two have been coming to our homes across the world, with children we need to discuss how this will affect our lives.” 

“Theo and I have been talking about buying out what were left of Toue’s company, building an office here which I’d be taking over. All I’d need to tell him is we need to speed the process a bit more and I’ll be living here permanently.” Mink pressed his lips into a fine line, he didn’t want to leave his homeland, and knowing there would be more to his family he wanted to pass on his customs to them. 

“For the first couple years I don’t think it would be safe to have them flying anywhere, knowing them they won’t want to leave them for any amount of time. When they are safe to fly across seas, we can talk about this more then.” Mizuki hoped putting this off at a later time might ease some tension. 

“Um, we should also make sure they want to go through with this. It is their bodies after all, they will be having to adjust around this.” More worry set in. 

“We can ask them to think about it for now, what about testing for DNA? I don’t care either way.” Clear stood looking inside. “What’s wrong?” Koujaku moving closer to him. 

“Ahh no, I just hear them talking. Aoba-san is scared, Ren-san is trying to help calm in down.” 

“That’s our cue to go back.” Discarding their empty drinks, they pile into the room, Aoba curled into Ren sobbing while Tae rubbed his back. 

“What’s wrong?” Ren looked up to them. 

“He’s afraid about carrying to term, that he’ll make a mistake or hurt them somehow.” Another sob choked out; Ren tried to soothe him with a kiss to the top of his hair. “We’re... We both also worry if this could cause a fight.” 

Tae moved away, letting the group encircle the bed to help reassure their lovers. “We’d never fight over this; the beginning was rough but we accepted the fact you loved all of us equally. We love both of you and will love these babies just as much.” Koujaku’s words seemed to help calm his sobs. 

“Aoba-san, we won’t force either of you to do this if you can’t. I’ll support whatever you choose to do.” He looked around, moving his arms around his mid-section. 

“I.. I don’t want to terminate them, Granny asked us what we wanted and we both want to keep them.” Both sets of eyes look to the rest. “Is that... okay?” Both boys relaxing when a resounding ‘Yes’ followed by laughter as their answer. 


End file.
